<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ineffable Husbands NSFW fanart by ISNBH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864837">Ineffable Husbands NSFW fanart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISNBH/pseuds/ISNBH'>ISNBH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Demonic Sex, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Fanart, Nudity, Other, Stockings, Tights, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), angelic sex, i hope i'm tagging this correctly, real demons wear stockings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISNBH/pseuds/ISNBH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As you all know by now Tumblr is not okay with this kind of content anymore, so I'll be posting it here. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ineffable Husbands NSFW fanart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(It's all rather self explanatory to this point but, well) Aziraphale is indeed right behind Crowley, and the demon is sure enjoying it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I never meant them to look so similar to the real actors but turns out they do, so I hope they'll never find this. (If you're Michael Sheen please don't show this fanart to David you naughty thing, he's too pure for this)</p><p>Also, I'm aware of Crowley's parts being a bit off but idk, let's say he was too busy and flustered to care about or even have control over how his effort looked.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>